A Secret Revealed
by Kare38
Summary: Alec learns something about Max he never expected.


**A Secret Revealed**

**Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

"I'm not sure how I got stuck doing this", Alec thought to himself as he pulled the cleaning supplies from the closet.

"I'm mean yeah the party WAS my idea but come on, I wasn't the only one who made the mess! And now I'm talking to myself."

Alec sighed heavily right before busying himself. He made quick work of the kitchen and livingroom with the efficiency of someone who knew how to multi-task.

"There's SO many better things I could be doing right now", he continued muttering to himself.

"Eating pork rinds, playing pool, annoying Logan...hell even fighting with Max would be better than this."

He moved onto the bedroom, removing the soiled sheets and replacing them with the extra set of clean ones that only a female's apartment would have on hand. Heck they were even pink!

He'd just plugged in the vacuum and began moving it around the floor when he found it. It was lying under the bed hidden from view.

Alec picked up the object examining the outside carefully, tempted to look inside.

"Hmm, Cosmopolitan. Must be one of those pre-pulse magazines they published for women." The issue was from June 2008. Max must have gotten it from OC. Wonder how long she's had it? Yeah he was tempted alright.

"Well, even if I do read it, it's not like I'm spying on her", he reasoned out loud. "She did ORDER me to clean up the apartment. I can't help what I find in the process."

The glossy cover was eye catching to say the least. A beautiful but scantily dressed model adorned the center with a flurry of text surrounding her. The topics boasted a wide variety of articles that lay inside.

"Easy to style up-dos...what the hell's an up-do?" he queried then continued to read. "Dress to fit your body shape, five must-see summer chick flicks, how to communicate with your mother-in-law...woah wait a minute." Alec paused reading the next topic.

"Ten sure-fire way to please your lover. Now that one might be interesting." Not that he needed any coaching in that department thank-you very much.

Alec sat down on the bed, reclining and resting his back on the headboard. He quickly turned to the coresponding page of the article and was surprised by what he found there.

His surprise however, was not with the information presented in the article, but that someone had highlighted specific sections on the page and made personal notes in the margins. He immediately recognized the writing as belonging to Max.

"Well, well, well Maxie. Hoping to learn a little something are you?" Intrigued, Alec skipped to the parts she'd identified as important and carefully read each of the notes hastily scrawled beside it.

She had chosen 5 of the 10 "suggestions" as favorites and then numbered them in order of the importance in which to try them. She'd also made a few comments about how much she thought "her man" would like each one. Max was nothing if not thorough!

Apartment cleaning forgotten, Alec re-read each of the highlighted five over again. His extremely over active imagination getting the better of him as he imagined the possibilities of each one. Was it getting hot in here?

"I thought you were supposed to cleaning." Max's voice suddenly startled him from his revelry. Dumb-founded at being caught spying on her belongings, he said nothing in return.

Max stared at him for a moment from the doorway. Her lips slowly turning into a classic Alec-like smirk before continuing to speak to him.

"You know Alec, if you discover all my secrets, I might be inclined to try out those suggestions on some other man!"

This time he did react. Before Max could even blink, Alec had her pressed up against the wall of their bedroom and was slowly sliding his tongue across the expanse of her neck.

"Mine!", he growled biting not so gently on the mark he had made there many months ago.

Max laughed and turned to face him.

"Easy tiger, I'm just teasing you. You KNOW you're the only man for me", she reassured him before kissing him deeply.

After awhile they reluctantly pulled apart both needing to catch their breath.

"You know Maxie", Alec said as he guided her towards their now clean bed. "I think you indicated that you wanted to try #7 first, but I say we start with #3 and work our way across the entire list. It should only take us the next few days or so. We don't have anything else pressing on our calendars do we?"

"But what about the bedroom?", she asked glancing towards the discarded vacuum. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"Oh I'm going to finish alright", he chided depositing her onto the bed and removing his shirt.

"When I'm done, you won't be able to walk for a week!"

Turns out while they both agreed that numbers #3 and #7 on the list were "freakin' awesome", it was #5 that had them BOTH walking gingerly for a day or two thereafter.

Max also learned that even though some secrets were meant to be kept to oneself, revealing this one to her mate had most definitely been worth it.

The End.

That's all folks! Hope I kept you guessing some about who Max's man was until almost the end.


End file.
